Sakura and the Ball Game Tournament of Ice
Sakura and the Ball Game Tournament of Ice (さくらと氷の球技大会, Sakura to Kōri no Kyūgi Taikai) is the 12th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Early in the morning, Kaito prepares tea as Akiho arrives. Akiho tells to Kaito about her recurring dream, except that this time, she knows why she watches the person in her dreams: they have something she wants. Back at Sakura's residence, Sakura panics around the room as Kero helps her prepare for school. Arriving downstairs, Sakura and her father sit down for breakfast as they talk about Sakura's father's work and Akiho. After Sakura left the house in a rush, her father tells Nadeshiko's photo that despite some things about Sakura never change, she's growing up into a fine lady. Sakura runs into Syaoran on her way to school, Syaoran telling her that he was so unversed in his conversation with Wei that he forgot the time. At school, Tomoyo expresses her worry about not being able to film Sakura at the tournament, but Kero tells Tomoyo that he will assist with the filming instead. The ball games begin with basketball as Sakura's class end up winning. Everyone's focus then turns to Syaoran and Akiho competing at badminton, the two on par for a long time. Sakura hopes the two can tie as both are her friends as the sky darkens, followed by hail. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran stay behind while everyone waits indoors, believing that it is the work of a card as her key glows, and the hail falls only upon the school. The hail suddenly turns aggressive, purposely attacking the three of them. Sakura attempts to use Reflect, but it damages the building instead. Without a fire-based clear card, Syaoran tries to use his old fire spell to melt the ice, but it no longer works. He then uses an unusually powerful nonverbal fire spell, creating a much stronger force that forms a ring of fire to capture the core of the hail. Sakura seals the card but saw a worried face on Syaoran. Akiho arrives on the scene, wondering where they were as Akiho believes that Sakura's costume is part of another play. At night, Sakura talks to Yukito on the phone as Yukito apologizes for not being able to do anything. Sakura talks to him about Touya being mean to her, but Yukito knows that it isn't the case. Seeing that Kero went to bed early as it was these few days, Sakura joins him, entering the dream once again. Clocks and gears floated around her, as the mysterious cloaked figure appeared once again. A spell was cast and the dream key floats towards the person as Sakura holds onto the key, asking them questions. The gears became a long, winged serpent that approached Sakura as she asks why, hearing the response "because..." before she wakes up from her dream in the middle of the night. Sakura sees her key glowing and worries, while a cloaked figure similar to the one from the dreams watches Sakura from high atop an electricity pole. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Hail (Debut) *Reflect Cards Used *Reflect Cards Sealed *Hail Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Pink Ribbon Dress Costume *Frog Raincoat *Pastel Lotus Costume *Starr Yellow Dress *Marine Jester Dress Costume *Waterproof Wing Coat Costume Quotes *'Kero': Bet he's worried 'cause he knows you're still so immature... *'Syaoran': Probably. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc